


The Calm Before the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Apartment, Cute, Domestic Victuuri Week, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Injury, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Protective yurio, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Skating accident, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Supportive yurio, VictUuri, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yuri cares, Yuuri hurt, so is everyone else, victor is so in love, worried victor, yurio grumpy, yuuri is super confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are the happiest they've ever been. Its about a year after the GPF, and they have moved in together officially. Everything seems to be going perfectly.that is until Yuuri gets into a skating accident that damages his memory.This is hard enough by itself, but for some reason, Yuuri doesn't tell anyone, and just has to pretend that he knows what is going on.so they all stumble around and everyone is confused, but I'm sure everything will be totally fine in the end.right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for clicking on my fic.
> 
> This is the third fanfiction i've written. 
> 
> sorry for all of the grammar errors, I wrote this on my phone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Yuuri!”  
Victor shouted to the unmoving lump on the bed. “We’re gonna be late, and then you won’t be able to get lunch with me after practice” he practically sing songed to Yuuri.

“Ju— five more minut-“ Yuuri slurred shifting up slightly as he re-adjusted the covers to cover his head.

But Victor would have none of that.  
He walked over to the bed with his sleeping fiancé in it, and grabbed to covers at the bottom.

“I’m warning you Yuuri” he said with a smirk, clutching them more tightly in preparation.

Yuuri just groaned in response.

“Whelp, can’t say I didn’t warn you” Victor said, and then ripped the covers off of him.  
Yuuri hissed, and tried to grab them back from Victors clutches.

“Come on piggy~, we’re leaving in five minutes” Victor said half-exasperated” Yuuri may be the love of his life, but he was incredibly lazy when it came to early morning practices. 

“Fine, ima gettin- up” Yuuri said, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand.

Victor looked at him lovingly. This really was the best thing in his life.

After looking at Yuuri struggle to find his glasses which were just barely out of his reach on the nightstand, Victor went downstairs to feed Makkachin.

He exited the room faintly hearing Yuuri fall off the bed while reaching too far. He chuckled a bit at the soft profanities he heard coming from Yuuri.

Victor walked down the stair, enjoying the faint familiar creaking sound of the 6th step.

He stopped to admire the pictures adorning the walls of the apartment they shared. There were framed photos of Yuuri and Victor sharing all kinds of adventures. They had made it a tradition to take a picture at every new country they visited together weather it be for a skating competition, or just for fun.  
His favorite one was of the two of them standing in front of the pantheon in Greece.

Victor remembered it was about 6 months after the GPF. He had shouted over to Yuuri to come over to him quick to take a picture.  
Yuuri has hurried over, a smile on his face, and his hair blowing slightly in the wind.

“Say ‘cheese’ Yuuri!” Victor had said, pointing the camera to get the structure in the background. 

“‘Cheese!” They both said in unison. But at the last moment before the picture was taken, Yuuri had turned his face, and pressed a quick kiss to Victors cheek.  
He smiled devilishly, and bolted away before Victor could process what had just happened.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Victor had shouted after Yuuri. Yuuri had just laughed in reply.

In the picture Yuuri was looking into the camera with a smirk in his eyes, and Victor had a surprised look on his face as his cheek was kissed unexpectedly.

They could have retaken the picture, but Victor wanted to keep it. It had ended up framed on the wall, and it brought the precious memories along with it.

It showed the side of Yuuri the rarely came out if he wasn’t on the ice.  
The side of him that was sneaky, and sporadic.

Victor admired the photo for a moment longer before remembering he had come downstairs for a reason.

He quickly walked over to the food bowl to makkachin, and poured some kibble into it. 

He knew that makkachin wouldn’t be up for another 2 hours, but he didn’t want his baby to be starving when she woke up!

After he thought this, be poured a little more kibble into the bowl just to be safe.

“You know, you shouldn’t feed makkachin so much, or she’ll get sick” a voice said behind his back. He turned around and was met with the sight of Yuuri walking down the stairs.

He was scratching his hip with his T-shirt riding up slightly. His hair was all messed up on one side, and his glasses were crooked. He had dark circles underneath his eyes, and he was yawning quite a bit.

In other words, he was gorgeous.

Well in all fairness, Yuuri was always gorgeous. It made Victor sad that he didn’t know that for himself.

“Good morning zolostē” Victor said with a soft smile.

“Morning” Yuuri said tiredly “how do you have this much energy at 5:30 in the morning?”

“I’m an early bird“ Victor replied with his trademark ‘heart shaped smile’ 

“Can we just get over to the rink?” Yuri asked, sitting down on one of the barstools, and laying his head down on their counter. 

“Of course Yuuri! But don’t you want breakfast first?” He asked leaning closer to his lover over the counter.

Yuuri made a groan that sounded positive, so Victor began to make a smoothie.

He began adding ingredients into the blender that Yuuris parents had given them as a housewarming gift.

He looked back at Yuuri, who had taken to watching him out of half lidded eyes. 

“Having fun over there?” He teased, holding the bag of frozen strawberries 

“Screw you” he said while glaring at him with no real malice. 

“Maybe after practice~” he said with a smirk.

Yuuris face went bright read, and he tried to hide it by pressing his face into the counter, but he forgot he had glasses on, so he ended up just awkwardly smashing his face sideways onto the edge of the surface.

“Victorrrrr, don’t say things like that!” He mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

Victor laughed at his fiancée antics  
“Well, now you’re awake at least” he said with a smile, while handing Yuuri his smoothie. 

Yuuri grumbled and took it from Victor, blush still on his face.

“Fine, lets just go before Yurio gets on our case for ditching him with yakov.” 

————-time skip because I’m lazy————

 

“There you idiots are! I was beginning to think you guys had decided to ditch in order to make out or something!” Yurio shouted at them as soon as they entered the rink.

“Good to see you too Yurio” Yuuri said tiredly while setting his bag down on a nearby bench, and beginning to put on his skates.

Victor came around the other side and began putting on his own skates. 

Once they both had on their skates they walked over to the edge of the rink. 

“So what kept you this time?” Yurio said while gliding over to meet them.

After the GPF Yuuri and Yurio has become closer, and could now be considered friends.  
Yurio helped Yuuri with jumps, and Yuuri helped Yurio with step sequences. 

“Yuuri here decided he wanted to sleep in rather than go to practice” Victor said while looking over to Yuuri.

Yurio scoffed at this  
“And you let him? He was supposed to come early to help me with my routine for worlds, but thanks to you he wasn’t here!” He said to Victor, while rolling his eyes.

“Wait how is this my fault!?” Victor whined while Yuuri was trying (and failing) not to laugh.

“Ugh let’s just get to warmups before yakov decides to make us do pressing drills“ Yurio said

All three of them shivered at the thought.

“Yea, let’s get to warmups” Victor said quickly while taking off his guards.  
Yuuri was quickly doing the same, and after a moment they were both gliding across the ice.

It was nice to be peacefully gliding across the ice with the person he loved most. 

But the peace was short lived

“Hey katsudon! I bet I can do more laps in 2 minutes than you!” Yurio shouted to them, cupping his hands around his mouth so they could hear him better.

“You’re on!” Yuuri shouts back, getting a competitive glint in his eyes.  
“excuse me for one minute love. I need to go beat Yurio, I’ll be right back” Yuuri says to Victor sweetly before skating over to Yurio.  
———————————————-

After two minutes was up, Yuuri was smiling smugly, and Yurio was grumbling.  
They were both out of breath, and there were small flecks of ice in Yurio’s hair

“You beat me by a quarter of the rink, so don’t get smug, pig.” He sneered 

“Ooh Yurio, someone’s salty about his loss” Victor chuckled while skating over.

“Shut it old man! I could still kick your butt any day!” Yurio hissed at Victor, while pulling his hair back into a small bun at the back of his head, and brushing out the ice with his fingers . 

“But not mine Yurio!” Yuuri said while putting his arm around Yurios shoulders.

Yurio surprisingly didn’t shove Yuuri off immediately. He was too busy grumbling something about “coming out of nowhere.”

“Well Yuuri, shall we get to practicing?” Victor said offering his hand out to Yuuri 

“We shall” Yuuri said in an exaggerated British accent, while taking it.

Victor leaned forward and kissed the gold ring on Yuuris finger, and Yuuri blushed hard.

“Ugh, get a room you two!” Yurio said behind them, making fake gagging motions.

The couple just laughed and skated off to the other side of the rink, their skates making scraping noises on the ice.

—————————————

The practice passed quickly, and it was about time to practice jumps.

“So I was thinking about adding a fourth quad to my free program” Yuuri said during their water break.

Victor promptly spit out the water he was drinking. 

“What?! Do you think you can manage to hold a fourth one?” He questioned Yuuri

“Well I was thinking about how you always managed to surprise the audience, and since you have had such an influence in my skating, I want to surprise the audience too” Yuuri said while looking down at his water bottle  
“ but if you don’t think I should, then I’ll just stick to three” Yuuri said, his anxiety showing.

“I think you are capable of anything you set your mind to” Victor said “If you want to add a fourth quad, then do it!” He said encouragingly before taking another sip of water.

“Umm, I also want the fourth quad to be the quad salchow” Yuuri said hesitantly.

Victor promptly spit out his water again.

—————————-

“Ok Victor, I’m about to go for it” Yuuri shouted  
He was in the middle of the rink, preparing himself to jump.

To say Victor was worried was an understatement.  
This was a jump that Yuuri had never practiced before, and had only seen about 2 times.

We was watching behind the barrier fingers linked together nervously.

This jump was one of the trickiest of them all to pull off. Even Victor himself still struggled with it. And he had never even attempted to put it in a program. 

Victor watched in anticipation as Yuuri picked up speed. He made a loop and was coming around to complete the jump. Victor watched as his skates joined together just about to press off of the ice and spin around.

But something was off.

Yuuris preparation going into the jump was all off, at this rate he wouldn’t be able to rotate all the way. 

At this rate we was going to crash!

He opened his mouth to shout for Yuuri to stop, but the damage was already done.  
Victor watched helplessly as Yuuri took to the air, and he watched as Yuuri realized what was wrong. Yuuris eyes widened as he tried to put his foot down and stop himself.  
As his foot touched down, his momentum pulled him foreword, and his toe-pick caught on the ice.  
This resulted in him falling foreword. Hard.

Yuuris head made contact with the ice with a sickening crack, and then he lay motionless.

“Katsudon!” Victor heard Yurio shout, he must have seen it too.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Victor rushed over to get Yuuri on the ice. In the corner of his vision he saw Yurio doing the same.  
Victor slid onto his knees, not caring about the pain he felt.

When he got to Yuuri, he quickly picked up his head, and cradled it in his arms.  
Yuuris normally bright eyes were glazed over, and unfocused. His limbs were completely limp, and his legs were pressed awkwardly underneath him. 

Yurio made it over to him, and blanched when he saw Yuuri.  
Victor was trying to hold in the tears that were gathering in the edges of his vision.

“Yurio go call an ambulance!” Victor shouted to the boy, who’s panicked expression turned into a more determined one as he skated off the ice quickly, not even bothering to put on guards before running to go get Mila.

Victor turned his attention back to Yuuri, and he noticed for the first time that his hands were covered in blood.  
Yuuris blood.  
‘The back of his head must be bleeding!’ Victor thought panickedly.

“Yuuri, can you hear me?!” He said frantically 

 

His only response was a slow blink, before Yuuris eyes drooped almost shut.

“No, Yuuri don’t shut your eyes, stay with me” He said, the tears now spilling down his face.

But, Yuuri either couldn’t hear him, or couldn’t do it. Victor watched feeling distraught as Yuuris eyes slid shut.

“Yuuri!” Victor yelled, shaking the man slightly.  
But there was no response.

Victor rapidly put his fingers under his fiancés jaw, searching for a pulse.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the steady heartbeat. 

(Can you feel my heartbeat?)

“Victor! The paramedics are here!” He heard Yurio shout to him.

Yurio has tears streaming down his face, and Victor appreciated he concern he felt for Yuuri.

Victor just watched numbly as the men loaded Yuuri onto a stretcher right there on the ice. 

Everything from then on was just flashes.

Yakov dismissing everyone.

Yurio and him getting into one of the ambulances, and driving over to the hospital where hey we’re taking Yuuri.

Yurio looking worried, and panicked.

Him squeezing Yurios hand.

Being lead into the lobby.

And waiting.

There was nothing else to do but wait, and think. A million thoughts were going through Victors head.  
‘Could I have stopped him?’  
‘Will this affect his career?’  
‘Will this affect our relationship?’ 

But the most overpowering thought was:  
“I hope he survives”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time following the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, Im just setting it up for the longer chapter that will come out in hopefully a few days.
> 
> I didn't fully edit this one, so If you find mistakes, then let me know so I can fix them!

It felt like forever to victor. 

He was later told that it was only an hours wait.

But he guilt, fear, and anxiety he felt was overbearing. 

He felt like his heart beating was the only thing he could hear. 

Everything else sort of faded off. 

Yurio didn’t seem to be doing much better, but he was always better at hiding feelings than victor. 

The walls were beige, and the floors were white tile. Everything was clean, sterile, and tidy. 

The chair victor was sitting in was uncomfortable and had a piece of plastic poking into his back.  
Even the chairs were an orange-beige.

There was nothing homely about this hospital.  
It was nothing like his and Yuuri’s apartment.

Victors hands had been shaking the whole time. He never did change out of his training clothes, so he still had on his t shirt and leggings. 

They had been waiting for hours to hear from somebody. 

In that time they had called Yuuri's parents, and told them about their son.

Victor had calmed them by telling them that he was sure Yuuri would be fine, and that he would do 

everything to make sure he was safe.

It felt nice to hear it out loud.

They decided to skip lunch, neither Victor nor Yurio had much of an appetite.

Hours passed, and they had nothing to do but replay what had happened over and over in their minds.

“Victor Nikiforov” a voice said, snapping him out of his trance-like state.

“Yes!” He said eagerly, he quickly stood up, making his vision swim for a bit.

“Yuuri is in a stable condition as of right now. He experienced some brain trauma, but we don’t know how bad it will be until he wakes up.” A doctor informed them.

“I understand that you are his fiancé ?” He asked victor with one eyebrow raised.

“Yes” Victor rushed out, he really wanted to get through all of these questions so he could see his yuuri. When he glanced over sideways, he could see that yurio also seemed apprehensive. He was sitting in the chair with his legs tightly crossed. He was looking at the doctor while tugging on a piece of hair.

“You will be allowed to visit him shortly, but visiting hours will be over in 20 minutes, so I recommend you follow me.” The doctor said to them. His words were curt, but his eyes held a bit of sympathy in them.

Yurio and Victor both followed the man down a pristine hallway, the fluorescent lights beaming down on them. All of the footsteps could be heard clicking down the waxed floor.  
They continued to walk down what seemed to be like an endless hallway, until they reached a door.

The doctor opened the pale door, and ushered them inside.

Inside they saw Yuuri, but it didn’t feel like Yuuri.

He looked small, drowning in the white sheets covering half of his body.  
His arms were out, and you could see wires and tubes sticking out if the veins, covered by medical tape.  
His pale skin looked even paler under the white light above his bed, and his ebony hair that was slightly stuck to his scalp was a stark contrast to his complexion.

But sort of al was his face. It had absolutely no emotion whatsoever, there was no crinkle of his brow, and no slight smile on his lips. 

He looked dead.

Victor heard Yurio gasp beside him. Yurio slowly walked forward toward Yuuri, and put out his arm, as if to touch him. When he realized what he was doing however, he retracted his hand and stepped back.

Even though Victor knew Yuuri Was safe for the time being, he couldn’t help but feel responsible. 

‘I was his coach, I should have been able to prevent this’ he thought 

Victor stepped over to Yuuris bed, and put a hand on his fiancés cold cheek.  
“It’s ok lubov moya, we’ll get through this” 

He sat down in the chair beside yuuri, and put his hand on Yuuris, feeling comfort in the slow, steady heartbeat that he felt under his fingertips.

He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. 

He stayed right there until closing hours.

———————————————————

“Come on old man, we’re going to be late!” Yurio shouted into the apartment.

They were supposed to leave for their daily trip to the hospital about a half an hour ago. 

“I’m coming Yurio!” Victors muffled voice yelled from upstairs.

“Well I’m not going to wait forever!” Yurio shouted back. The keys he had around his finger jangled.

Ever since Yurio got his license about a year ago, he has taken every opportunity to drive Victors car. 

Trips to the hospital were no exception.

“Ok Yurio lets go” Victor said, sounding a little out of breath, like he had just barely gotten ready.  
His brown coat, and his navy blue hat were ragged as if just shoved on, and he had a croissant in between his chin and his chest.  
He was holding a small bag in one hand, and his shoes in the other. 

It had been about two weeks since the accident, and the doctors had placed Yuuri in an artificial coma in order to let him heal properly.

As soon as Victor knew that his fiancé was at least safe, and not in any danger, he seemed to brighten up a bit, but he still seemed lost without yuuri in his life… hence the shoes and croissant.

When Yurio saw Victors state, he just scoffed and rolled his eyes 

“You’re a complete mess without him, as always” he said, but the words had no bite.

Victor just chuckled sadly in response.

They both walked out of the apartment, and out to victors car.

“Hey, did you remember to pack a lunch?” Yurio asked victor, while opening the driver seat of the car. 

Victor just shrugged and said “I’ll just get one there” 

Yurio just grumbled, and said something that sounded like “hopeless” under his breath.

 

The drive over was pretty smooth, yurio blasted his music, and Victor tried not to cringe every time a new song played.

So it was a better drive than most.

They had made the same trip for about 3 weeks, and even though Victor could put on a brave smile for friends and family, with every day, he could feel is slip a little more.

When they got there, they just did the routine of checking in, and headed straight up for Yuuri’s room.

When they got there, Yurio took his spot in the chair nearest to the window where there was a place to charge his phone, and Victor went to the bedside chair like always, and then they wait.

__________________________________________

“I’m gonna go grab some food now” yurio says, standing up suddenly.

Victor just nods, and looks back at the magazine he was reading. 

Yurio stares for a second longer, then starts to walk out.

As soon as the blondes head is out of the doorframe, Victor turned to stare at his fiance. He stopped looking dead about a week ago, and now he just looked like he was sleeping peacefully. This was a fact that Victor was immensely grateful for.  
If victor laid his head on the pillow next to yuuri’s, he could almost pretend that they had just woken together, and they would be leaving for practice soon.

Just as Victors thoughts were beginning to slip away, the slow beeping of the heat monitor started to grow faster and louder.

He watched with widened eyes as it began to pick up speed, and he briefly wondered if he should go get doctor, but before he could reflect on that last thought, Yuuris eyes shot open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, soooo sorry about the long wait, but Ive been working on another one-shot that has been stuck in my head for weeks now. You should totally check it out, its called "Listen for the Sound"  
> I really liked writing it.
> 
> Also, I plan on updating really soon, I'm just getting into the swing of the story. I was thinking about including the moments after Your wakes up, but I didn't for some crazy reason.
> 
> Also, kudos and Comments really let me know how I'm doing as a writes, and if I should spend some more time on this.  
> I really love to hear from people who read this, and are interested.  
> thanks so much!  
> -erj


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chaos Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is poorly edited, and kind of rushed.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you want to see something happen, or notice any errors!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The first thought that Yuuri had when he opened his eyes was ‘wow its really bright in here’ and then when he saw the man standing by the bed he was laying in his second thought was ‘he has really blue eyes’.

They both held a stare for a couple seconds longer before the man’s eyes began to fill with tears.  
Yuuri just stared in shock.  
He had never really been good with dealing with other people, but he was even worse with other people when they were crying.  
He began to open his mouth to say something to console the man, but before he could, the man lunged to wrap his arms around him.

“Yuuri! It’s so good to see you awake, we were so worried!” Then he seemed to realize that he had just jumped over the rail of the hospital bed. 

Wait a minute, was he in a hospital? When did that happen?

“Are you feeling ok?” The strange man asked, concern flooding into his features. “You are probably disoriented, Ill call a doctor.” The man spoke with a russian accent, which was actually quite attractive to yuuri. He then walked out of the room leaving yuuri alone. 

‘Ok, so what?’

Yuuri knew that there were things missing from his mind. He knew that a good amount of time had indeed gone by, he just didn’t remember how much, or what had happened during that time.

It felt like when you were trying to remember what the name of your favorite kids show was. You can’t remember quite what it is, but you can feel that that information is just missing. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the man from earlier walked back in with a doctor, and a teenager.

“So, Victor tells me that you have finally woken up!” The doctor said, looking at a clipboard.

‘AaHa’ Yuuri thought ‘so his name is Victor’

He turned to look at Victor who beamed back, his hair was hanging down almost covering his eye it looked kind of grayish-white, maybe platinum? 

“Well Mr. Katsuki, it seems like your body has made almost a full recovery. I think you should be able to skate again in a couple days. You just need to make sure you take the medication we prescribed and are getting plenty of rest.” The doctor said with a smile, looking up from his clipboard. “We already gave the medications to Victor here, you just have to make sure that you are careful on the ice. They both agreed to keep an eye on you while you have practice.”

‘Skating, White hair, the name Victor?’ 

Then all of the sudden all the pieces clicked together.

This was no ordinary victor, this was VICTOR NIKIFOROV, THE WORLD CHAMPION FIGURE SKATER!!!

Yuuri noted how the heart rate monitor suddenly went twice the normal speed.

‘Ohmygoshohmygoshthelivinglegendininmyproximityimgonnadie’ he thought, his mind quickly going into overdrive.  
‘But if he’s in the same room as me, then that means that either he’s in Japan, or im in Russia. Im guessing i’m in Russia based on the fact that everyone is speaking to me in Russian accents. Also, why is Victor so familiar with me, did I meet him?’ Also who is this blonde child?’

Yuuri’s mind was running a million miles an hour, asking question after question, but voicing none of them. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that the man had stopped talking and they were all looking at him expectantly. 

Yuuri didn’t know what question they had just asked, but they were all looking at him like his answer would change their lives.  
So anxiety ridden Yuuri did what he thought was the best idea at the moment.

“..Yeeeeeesssss?” he said, he was aware of the almost palpable uncertainty that slipped into his voice, but the reactions were worth it.

Victor positively beamed at him and threw his arms around yuuri and held on tightly. He only let go once Yuuri rapped his arm and told him he couldn’t breathe.

Even the blonde kid cracked a smile. 

“Well katsudon, we’re ready to go home when you are.” The kid said, crossing his arms, and failing to look intimidating.

‘Katsudon??’

“Patience Yurio” Victor said “first they need to disconnect Yuuri from all the machines, and I’m sure Yuuri wants to change before we go out to the car.”

The blonde kid now dubbed ‘Yurio’ just sighed, and turned his back to the bed. 

“Well for the record piggy, I’m glad you’re back” he said bashfully with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He then turned and walked out of the room. 

Victor let out a soft chuckle at Yurios antics, then turned to Yuuri a more serious look on his face.

“We’ve all really missed you, and I know that Yurio has been blaming himself ever since the accident.” Victor came and sat on the bed, and laced his fingers through Yuuris. Yuuri was sure he must have been a blushing mess at this point, but if Victor noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“I’m just so relieved that there is no serious side effects. It could have been way worse, and I’m so lucky that you didn’t get a broken neck, or brain damage.” He said, it words starting to break up.  
“There have been skaters that have died because of accidents like this, I’m just so glad that skating didn’t take you away from me.”

There were tears running down victors face, but he has a smile on his face.

Now Yuuri decided that the had two choices.

He could either come clean right now, and crush the smile of this beautiful man.

Or…

“Im glad Im back with you too.” 

__________________________________

 

It was about 4 hours later, 3 of them being filled with paperwork that they were permitted to leave the hospital. They still had to go to a pharmacy to pick up Yuuris prescription, but they decided they could go home first.

Yuuri was walking hand in hand with Victor out of the hospital, while he was chattering happily about all the things they would do once Yuuri was up to it. 

Just as he had suspected, it was FREEZING. Your thought he was accustomed to the cold, being an ice skater and all, but he was not prepared for the amount of snow, and ice that covered the ground.

Yuuri just listened with fascination. He had no Idea what he had done to deserve this, but he wasn’t complaining.

Victor was talking excitedly about some café that he ‘apparently’ loved, when they started to get closer to at a shiny silver car that looked extremely expensive. 

Yuuri was about to walk right past it, when he noticed the blonde kid speed up his pace a little. Victor could obviously tell what he ws trying to do, and also picked up the pace a little, dragging Yuuri with him. 

When Yurio noticed this, be suddenly dashed to the car full speed, and slammed hes hand down on the drivers door handle.

“Я пришел сюда первым, так что мне нужно ехать!” Yurio shouted Triumphantly pumping one fist in the air, and then holding it out to Victor. 

Victor just smiled at Yurio, and clicked his tongue.

“This time I get to choose if I drive or not” 

Yurio looked indignant, and crossed his arms. “The rule is that whoever gets to the door handle first, gets to dr-” 

“Unless” Victor cut him off “There is a special occasion, and/or there is a prevention of some nature. I believe that having Yuuri back is a special occasion.” 

Yurio just huffed, and made an exagerated, floppy steo to the back door of the car. “Fiiiiiiiiine” he drawled out, pulling out his phone and sliding easily into the backseat of the car. 

Yuuri looked at Victor who just smiled a heart-shaped smile, and shurgged. 

They both walked to theyr respectable sides of the car, and strapped in. 

The cars interior was just as nice looking as the exterior. It had finely crafted leather seats, a sleek black dashboard, and a smooth wood steering wheel. 

When they started to drive, Your couldn't help but look out his window, and take all of Russia in. They passed both modern buildings, and old fashioned ones, and after a little while, he gave up on trying to understand the Russian writing.

When he looked back, Victor was smiling at him, and laughed a little at his expression. 

“What?” Yuuri asked wondering what he had done. 

“Youre looking out as if its the first time you've ever seen it.” He replied with a small wink. 

“Ahaha, I-Im just enjoying being out of the hospital!” He said quickly, shaking his hand in front of his face, which ellicited a laugh from Yurio who had looked up from his phone in the back seat. 

Yuuri’s heart was beating really fast, and he wasnt sure if it was from how close to the truth Victor came, or the wink he sent Yuuris way. 

He looked down at his hands in order to hide his growing blush from the man. He noticed a small scar running from the boron of his pinkie, to the bottom of his thumb. 

'I wonder where that came from?' he thought, not remembering a scar being there before he woke up.

During the drive, he decided to use the tie to sort out what he knew, and what he didn't. He knew he would have to write everything down later, but for now, he would have to settle for a mental list.

1\. Victor Nikiforov somehow has a personal connection to me  
2\. The blonde Childs name is Yurio, and he is Victors cousin/son/angry tag along?  
3\. he is not in Japan  
4\. They all skate together  
5\. Victor is a beautiful man who needs to be protected at all costs

After making the list, he sat back and realized how short it was. Hell, he didn't even know what 'year' it was. That definitely had to become a priority in information terms. 

He didn't like to think about the fact that however many months, or years had been erased from his brain, so instead he decided to think about it as he was taken to the future, and he was going undercover.   
That definitely made this whole thing a lot funner.

When thinking about this whole predicament made his head hurt from the lack of information, he reached over the seat to tuen on the radio, and slowly turned it up. A chirpy song with a steady beat rang out. Yuuri looked out the window while he was listening, but instead of the huming or singing along he had expected of Victor due to the personality he had seen so far.  
Yuuri had been adjusting to the new version of his Idol that he was seeing now ever since he let the first lie slip out.  
Now instead of seeming like an unattainable goal, he seemed.. Human?”

When he did look back, both Victor and Yurio were staring at him.

Aaaand cue the second panic moment. 

“Yuuri, are you ok?” Victor asked, confusion and concern knitting his brow.

“What is wrong with you?!” Yurio chimed in from the back, shock clear from his wide eyes. 

Yuuri frantically thought of something, anything that he coud be missing, but could fine none. So instead he decided to just look back at them with a blank face.

“What?” he asked, for the second time.

“You ALWAYS sing along to that song, and its f****** annoying!” Yurio shouts from the back.

This confused Yuuri. He never thought of himself as someone who would sing along to a song, especially if someone else thought it was annoying.

Yuuri looks to Victor for comformation, who just looks back at Yuuri with a whole lot of concern.

That look seemed to be quite common around Yuuri. 

“I-I just didnt want to sing along that time, because---” Yuuri trailed off trying to think of an excuse, with this big of a lie, it was go big or go home. “--I just got out of the hospital, and the noise gave me a headache, and it didnt want to add to the noise!” he finally got out.

“But you were the one who turned it on.” Yurio pointed out, leaning foreward so his elbows could lean on the edges of both front seats.

“Yeah, it wet away for a while, but just barely came back” It was a weak lie, but Yurio and Vicotr seemed to buy it.

Though, Your did notice that the worry lines on Victors forehead never really went away.

‘They must trust me a lot’ Yuuri thought, which only made him feel more guilty about what he was doing, but if he did come clean right now, he would have to explain why he didnt just tell them in the begining, and then they would hate him for not telling them the truth, then his life would be ruined, and everything would be horrible.  
Yuuri just sighed and leaned back in his seat.

This was not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, thats was painful to write.
> 
> I know I have very far to go as a writer, but I hope you'll be patient with me :)
> 
> I love kudos and comments!
> 
> I rely on my readers a lot when writing, and Im very open to suggestions, so let me know!  
> -erj

**Author's Note:**

> ooh a cliffhanger!
> 
> I plan on updating soon, like in the next couple of days, so bookmark it if you want to know what happens!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!  
> I love knowing what you guys think! 
> 
> I know leaving comments takes time, but it really makes my day when I get them!
> 
> Also leaving kudos motivates me to update sooner!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> -erjfanfic


End file.
